


for science purposes

by nctsdream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Studying, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctsdream/pseuds/nctsdream
Summary: Donghyuck sucks at science and Mark is actually really good at it. And science never felt so good.





	for science purposes

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing i had here. probably shitty tho :-)))  
> sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> now in [vietnamese](https://mhnorah.wordpress.com/2018/02/17/for-science-purposes/)

"Your mom called me, Hyuck. She said you're failing science." Mark once said to Donghyuck. It's not really a secret that Donghyuck hates science to an extent that he just wants to pull his hair off.

Donghyuck's tongue clicked, "Yeah, I guess so?" he asked confused, not knowing his mom and Mark had that type of relationship.

"I don't want you to fail, you know?" Mark said, sitting next to the younger boy. He looked at Donghyuck, giving him an encouraging smile, "You can do it, alright?" The blonde haired boy told him softly.

But Donghyuck wasn't so sure about it. He hates science with every cell he has on his body.

Mark noticed the uncertain look on Donghyuck's face and frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked, moving a few hair strands with his fingertips off of Donghuck's eyes. Donghyuck closed his eyes briefly when Mark’s skin came in contact with his skin and Mark half-smiled.

"I don't think I can do it, Mark." he admitted, feeling small of all sudden. Honestly, Donghyuck felt stupid for not knowing an easy subject like science but it wasn’t his fault really. It’s not like rocks or shit like that will contribute for his future, at least he thinks in that way.

"Hey, hey Hyuck, I told you, you can do it and you will, okay? You're really smart and you can do everything, yeah?" Mark tried to comfort the younger, bringing a smile to Donghyuck’s face.

Donghyuck nodded and hugged Mark, "Thank you."

"For what?" Mark asked, confused.

"For believing in me when I won't." Donghyuck whispered into Mark's neck, making the older boy shiver. Mark smiled, feeling relieved to have Donghyuck in his arms.

And that's how Mark, being the good best friend he is, started tutoring Donghyuck. When Mark presented his idea to Donghyuck, the younger screamed, saying loud and clear, "I don't want you to waste your time with me when you have your own classes.", to which Mark ignored because really, he could help Donghyuck at the same and he would never waste his time when it comes to his best friend. He would do everything to help him and make him feel better. After some arguing, Donghyuck reluctantly accepted just because Mark wouldn't shut up about it and he also really needed to pass science or else his mom would take him away from Mark and his hyungs and that's a no-no. The only thing his mom asks is to get good or decent grades so Donghyuck has to do as told.

"Are you even good at science, hyung?" Donghyuck asked when they were cuddling at some point in the afternoon, with the younger’s arms around Mark’s waist and legs intertwined.

"Yeah. Your content is the same from last year so it's all good. I still remember a few things." Mark explained, turning his head to look at Donghyuck.

"As expected from Mark Lee." Donghyuck jokingly said, making Mark laugh.

"So, when do you want to start the tutoring lessons?" Mark asked.

"I dunno. Any time is fine with me." Donghyuck answered, grabbing Mark’s hand and playing with his fingers.

"Uhm, what about twice a week? Is that okay?" Mark asked to confirm, intertwining their fingers perfectly, like they were made for each other.

"Yeah, I told you, any time is fine." Donghyuck said and then added, "As long as I'm with you."

Mark blushed slightly. Something about Donghyuck’s brown and warm eyes looking directly at him assured him that no matter what, they’re always there for each other.

"Yah, don't say things like that." Mark shyly answered, covering his face with his free hand.

Donghyuck only laughed loudly, loving the effect he has on Mark.

-

Mark was bored. He was at the school and honestly what the teacher was saying didn't catch his attention, not when his mind was focused on Donghyuck. He couldn't wait to spend a few hours with Donghyuck. Donghyuck could make studying interesting, for sure. He wondered if the younger felt the same tingling Mark was feeling while thinking about him.  
Mark felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at the teacher, who wasn't paying any attention at him, and took the phone out. He unblocked it and the name "hyuck " could be seen so he hurried to see it.

**from: hyuck**

_hyung, is it weird that i'm excited to study today with you? i hate studying lol_

**to: hyuck**

_that's because it's with me_

**from: hyuck**

_you're probably right,,, now pay attention_

**to: hyuck**

_you're the one who texted me stupid_

**from: hyuck**

_because i miss your beautiful face_

Mark's heart started to beat fast and a weird feeling crept into Mark's stomach.

**to: hyuck**

_you'll see me in a few, hyuck_

**from: hyuck**

_can't wait :-)_

Mark smiled, stuffing his phone in his pocket and tried to pay attention for the rest 10 minutes of class.  
After those 10 minutes, Mark packed his stuff and went outside. Donghyuck was already there leaning against the wall waiting for him while biting his nails.

"Hi." Mark greeted. Donghyuck looked at him and greeted him with a nod and a smile. Mark's mind traveled to the messages they shared and he immediately smiled big at him.

"What's up with your ugly smile?" Donghyuck joked but deep down the younger melted, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry, let's go." He said, grabbing his hand and pushing him towards the cafeteria. After a few seconds, Mark dropped his hand and Donghyuck felt cold, he liked to hold Mark's warm and soft hand.

"Do you want to eat something?" Mark asked as Donghyuck sat. Donghyuck nodded, confirming, "The usual, then?" and Donghyuck nodded again.

Mark made his way towards the bar, frowning at how long the line was. He just waited there, annoyed at how childish some of the students are, always pushing, screaming and even screaming at his ear. Eventually, it was his time so he asked his and Donghyuck's food and finally came back to Donghyuck.

"Oh my God, shut up, Jeno! It's not like that!" Mark could hear Donghyuck scream.

"What's not like that?" Mark asked when he arrived, putting the food on the table.

"Oh nothing, Donghyuck was just telling me abo--," Jeno started to say with a visible smirk on his face but was interrupted by an embarrassed Donghyuck how screamed at him to shut up.

Mark looked at Donghyuck and sat next to him, not fully understanding the younger's behavior. Donghyuck always has been straightforward and that could be seen by the texts he sent Mark. But lately, he's been acting weird.

Donghyuck only sank in his chair, his chubby cheeks a bit red that Mark just wanted to kiss.

 

* * *

 

"Okay hyung, let's study." Donghyuck growled at the thought of actually doing that, especially with science.

"You really hate studying, hm?" Mark said, laughing a bit. Donghyuck nodded and sat on his bed, that was basically Mark's too since they sleep a lot together.

"Should we start?" Mark asked, sitting in front of him and opening Donghyuck's notebook and book. "Let me just read a few pages to know what this is about."

"Go ahead." Donghyuck said.

He leaned against the mattress, looking at Mark. He noticed that he looked incredibly adorable with his tongue sticking out and furrowed eyebrows, fully emerged in what he was reading. Donghyuck liked to look at Mark, not in a creepy way. He found the boy the most beautiful in the world and Mark is everything he knows, really. He doesn't think he could ever get used to Mark's absent.

"Okay, I think I got this. Let's start." Mark said after a while and looked up at Donghyuck smiling. Donghyuck smiled too and nodded.

Mark started to explain everything to Donghyuck and the younger could almost swear he was understanding except, he couldn't stop looking at Mark's lips. Maybe this was a bad idea, Donghyuck thought to himself.

It's not that he actually wanted to look at Mark's lips but when he tried to look away, his eyes traveled to his lips again, making Donghyuck feel frustrated. Each time he looked at his lips, the red-haired boy felt the urge to kiss him. Donghyuck doesn't understand what's gotten into him by behaving like this. Friends aren't supposed to kiss, right?

"Do you understand?" Mark asked, licking his lips and oh God, Donghyuck was going crazy with the current situation.

"Yes, yes I think we can end our lesson for today." Donghyuck nervously said, looking away from Mark's lips and face.

"Are you sure, Hyuck?" Mark asked unsure of Donghyuck's decision. He really needed to pass science or his mom would go mad.

"Yeah." Donghyuck said, getting up from his- _their_ bed and walked to the kitchen, leaving a confused Mark behind.

Donghyuck felt frustrated. Mark gave up on his free time to help Donghyuck and still, he couldn't retain any information because his mind drifted to Mark. It's always Mark, Mark and Mark. He just hoped that this feeling would go away.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck was in the living room, peacefully lying down while listening to music. His mind, once again, drifted to his best friend. Every time Donghyuck tried to keep his mind blank, Mark appeared out of nowhere, leaving the younger with a weird feeling in his stomach.

It was weird. In all these years being friends with Mark, Donghyuck obviously always felt love towards the other, it was hard not to. Every time he was with him, his heart would furiously flip in his chest, making the younger feel nervous, more than normal.

But Donghyuck never noticed things about Mark like he lately has been noticing. Like, how the older sticks his tongue out when he's concentrated, how he frowns when he doesn't know how to do a certain move at practice, how he would curse at himself when his rap wouldn't come out the way he wanted or when he blinks too fast when he's tired. There are things Donghyuck never noticed and the more he notices, the more his love for his best friend increases.

He sighed, wanting to forget the older just for one moment, even if it meant feeling empty.

 

* * *

 

"Haechan, are you doing well in your other classes?" Mark asked as they prepared tutoring. Donghyuck was praying that he could control himself.

"Reasonable, yeah."

Mark tilted his head and bit his lip and that doesn't go unnoticed by Donghyuck "I'll accept that so let's start."

And so, they started. Mark was trying really hard to make Donghyuck understand everything but Donghyuck kept sighing and zoning out.

Donghyuck's head rested on his arm and honestly, his arm started to hurt but if he gets up he will be obligated to look at Mark and really, that's not what he wants. But, Mark wasn't stupid to that point. He also wasn't blind and, every time he talked, he could see Donghyuck's eyes travel to his lips. At first, he ignored it but after a while, he just couldn't when both of them wanted the same, apparently.

"Hey, Hyuck?" Mark called, making Donghyuck look up.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"You're not really concentrating," Mark said, a smirk creeping into his lips, leaving Donghyuck speechless, "What if I make you questions and if you get them right, I'll give you something?" He suggested.

"Like what?" Donghyuck asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You got to pay attention first and answer it right then I'll show you." The older answers, winking innocently at him.

Donghyuck just looked at him with a suspicious look on his face and slowly recomposed himself from the uncomfortable position he was.

"If you're bullshitting me right now so I will pay attention to you, I'll kill you." Donghyuck said sternly, pointing his finger at him.

"No cursing!" Mark said loudly and Donghyuck just rolled his eyes at him, "Alright, let's start."

And Mark started to explain everything to Donghyuck slowly and the younger for once tried to pay attention. Everything was going smoothly and when they finished, Mark started to make questions.

"So do you know it?" Mark asked after asking questions related to the subject they were studying

"Yeah. It's carbon dioxide." Donghyuck answered. Mark smirked because it was right. "Is it right?" Donghyuck asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Mark proudly said. Donghyuck smiled and looked at Mark.

"So, what are you giving me?" The younger asked curiously, eyeing their room in order to find his surprise.

"You trust me, right?" Mark asked, making the younger nod, "I need you to close your eyes."

"What? Don’t be weird,” Donghyuck said confused, "Can't you just give it to me with my eyes open?"

Mark sighed, "Just close your eyes."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes - again - and did as told. Mark took a deep breath, his hands became sweaty and he couldn’t control the nervousness that was eating him alive. Mark leaned closer to Donghyuck, looking attentively at him and his breathtaking features. He looked so beautiful and peaceful up-close. Mark bottled up all the courage he still had and closed the space between them, colliding their lips into a soft and simple kiss. Donghyuck opened his eyes, startled at the contact, but doesn't stop the kiss, liking the way their lips fit and feel together and brought Mark even closer. The way Donghyuck rested his hands on Mark’s nape made the older shiver and a feeling of satisfaction run through his body. He was so so happy.

Eventually, they stopped the kiss to breathe and really, it wasn’t necessary, Donghyuck could die right now, it was okay by him.

Their noses bumped slightly and they smiled happily at each other, happy to be in each other’s arms. Mark pecked Donghyuck’s lips one last time and just brought the younger closer to his chest and Donghyuck could swear that Mark’s chest would burst at any time. And it was okay, he was feeling the same.

 

* * *

 

It became a habit. They couldn’t get enough of each other and they used the excuse of “if you get this right, you’ll get a kiss” to feel their lips together or just for Mark to steal Donghyuck's kisses. They didn’t mind, though. They liked the feeling of accomplishment every time Donghyuck answered right the questions Mark asked him. It meant Donghyuck was improving and it also meant they get to kiss. Honestly, Mark’s suggestion wasn’t so bad after all. The tutoring made a lot of things improve, such as Donghyck’s problems with science and their relationship. How would think studying would be so good after all?

“I know this is silly but I actually like the fact that you were failing science.” Mark said to Donghyuck while bringing his spoon with ice cream to his mouth.

“So, you liked to see me fail miserably and weakly?” Donghyuck asked as he arched his eyebrows, eyeing the cup of ice cream in his hands.

Mark chuckled, making Donghyuck look at him, “Well, no but you know, I’m happy how it turned out.”

“I don’t know if you’re aware but this routine we have is thanks to my advanced way in getting the answers right.” The younger boy said smugly, earning a slap from Mark who rolled his eyes at Donghyuck’s cocky attitude.

“Okay but I’m the one who teaches you all of it, you smart ass. Plus, it was thanks to my bravery that we do this. Only for science purposes, though.” Mark jokingly said, making Donghyuck gasp in disbelief.

“Only for science purposes? Fine,” he quietly said as he placed his cup of ice cream and spoon in the table, “I’m finding someone else to tutor me so I can say it’s all from my brain.” He announced and made his way towards the door.

Mark only looked at him, giggling at his boyfriend’s stupidity. He also placed his cup of ice cream on the table and softly grabbed Donghyuck’s arm, pulling him closer to his chest. His arm circulated the younger’s waist while the other hand caressed his cheeks softly, something Donghyuck must’ve liked since he closed his eyes at Mark’s touch and let out a sigh.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Mark whispered and Donghyuck opened his eyes and looked directly into Mark’s, warm eyes meeting shaking pupils. After all this time, Mark still felt the same while looking at Donghyuck’s eyes, it’s something he’ll never get tired of feeling.

Donghyuck leaned closer and his hand traveled to Mark’s chest, his palm against the red fabric. Donghyuck’s lips brushed against Mark’s.

“Don’t leave me.” Mark whispered once again against Donghyuck’s lips, his breathing smelling like chocolate. Donghyuck nodded and their lips touched, sending sparkles through each other’s bodies.

And science never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached here, thank you sm!  
> leave comments and kudos, i appreciate that <33


End file.
